d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
D
The following demon names have been published in official TSR, WotC, Dragon/Dungeon magazines, or other related sources. Where possible, the source is named, along with any other information that might be available. List inspired by request on ENWorld http://www.enworld.org/showthread.php?t=153838. List updated by thread on ENWorld http://www.enworld.org/showthread.php?t=164333. Demon Princes and Lords *'Abaddon': Armies of the Abyss *'Abraxas': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Adimarchus': Dungeon #116 *'Ahazu': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Ahrimanes': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35, Dragon #??? *'Aldinach': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Alrunes': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Alvarez': Faces of Evil: the Fiends *'Alzrius': Hellbound: The Blood War *'Anarazel': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Ansitif': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Ardat': Monster Manual II (1983) p35, and Dragon #341 *'Areex': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Argolcheir': mentioned in Dragon #116 "Rogue Stones and Gemjumping" but was said to have been destroyed *'Arzial': Dungeon #13, "The Ruins of Nol-Daer" *'Aseroth': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Asima': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Astaroth': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Azael': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Azazel': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Baltazo': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baphomet_%28Dungeons_%26_Dragons%29 Baphomet]: Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth, Monster Manual II (1983) p36, Dragon #341 "Demonomicon of Iggwilv" *'Barbu': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Bayemon': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Bechard': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Behemoth': Armies of the Abyss *'Cabiri': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Charun': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Dagon': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Decarabia': Armies of the Abyss *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demogorgon_%28Dungeons_%26_Dragons%29 Demogorgon]: Monster Manual (1977) p16, Immortals Boxed Set, Monster Mythology, Book of Vile Darkness p125 *'Doresain' King of Ghouls: Libris Mortis p 16 *'Dwiergus, the Chrysalis Prince': Dragon Magazine #341 pg 24 *'Eblis': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Eldanoth': Faces of Evil: the Fiends *'Eligor': Armies of the Abyss *'Eltab': mentioned in Dreams of the Red Wizards, featured in Spellbound and Champions of Ruin p130 *'Erishkigel': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Flauros': Armies of the Abyss *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fraz-Urb%27luu Fraz-Urb'luu]: Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth, Monster Manual II (1983) p39, Dragon #333 "Demonomicon of Iggwilv" *'Gamigin': Armies of the Abyss *'Gatekeeper': Ultimate Monsters 1 *'Gholl': Necropolis *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Graz%27zt Graz'zt]: Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth, Monster Manual II (1983) p39, Book of Vile Darkness p130 *'Gresil': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Haagenti': mentioned in Dragon #337 "Demonomicon of Iggwilv" *'Ilsidahur': Dungeon #10, "The Shrine of Ilsidahur" *'Ipos': Armies of the Abyss *'Iyaviht': Ultimate Monsters 1 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juiblex Juiblex]: Monster Manual (1977) p17, Monster Mythology, Book of Vile Darkness p134 *'J'zzalshrak': Dungeon #64, "Bzallin's Blacksphere" *'Kerzit': Mordenkainen's Fantastic Adventure, Dungeon #112 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kostchtchie Kostchtchie]: Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth, Monster Manual II (1983) p40, Monster Mythology, Tome of Horrors 1 *'Lamashtu': mentioned in Dragon #329 "Demonomicon of Iggwilv" *'Laraie': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Lazbral'thull': Demon lord of torture and bloodletting. (Dungeon #122: Root of Evil). *'Lindyrm': mentioned in The Deva Spark *'Lissa'aere': Hellbound: The Blood War *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lolth Lolth]: AD&D Fiend Folio p 24 *'Lupercio': Faces of Evil: the Fiends *'Lynkhab': Faces of Evil: the Fiends *'Malcanthet': mentioned in Dungeon #112 & #124 and Dragon #341 *'Malgarius': Dungeon #122: Root of Evil *'Malgoth': Dungeon #117: Touch of the Abyss *'Marbas': Armies of the Abyss *'Mastiphal': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Miska the Wolf-Spider': Dungeon #124, p 17. *'Munkir': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Nekir': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Nergel': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Nocticula': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Nql': mentioned in Eldritch Wizardry, in the Codex of the Infinite Planes entry *'Obox-ob': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orcus_%28Dungeons_%26_Dragons%29 Orcus]: Eldritch Wizardry, Monster Manual (1977) p17, Dead Gods, Dungeon #89, Book of Vile Darkness p136 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pale_Night Pale Night]: Faces of Evil: the Fiends and Dragon #341 *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pazuzu_%28Dungeons_%26_Dragons%29 Pazuzu]: Monster Manual II (1983) p41, Dragon #329 "Demonomicon of Iggwilv" *'Raum': Armies of the Abyss *'Rhyxali': Book of Vile Darkness web enhancement http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20030117a *'Sabnach': Armies of the Abyss *'Sch'theraqpasstt': Dragon #151 *'Seere': Armies of the Abyss *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sess%27innek Sess'innek]: Monstrous Mythology, Serpent Kingdoms *'Shaktari': Dungeon #60, "Nemesis" *'Shami-Amourae': Dungeon #5, "The Stolen Power" *'Shax': Armies of the Abyss *'Siragle': Dungeon #28, "Sleepless" *'Socothbenoth': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Soneillon': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35 *'Tharzax': Dungeon #123: Salvage Operation *'Thralhavoc': mentioned in Hellbound: the Blood war, in the War Games book, page 56 *'Turaglas the Ebon Maw': Dragon #312 *'Ugudenk': mentioned in Dragon #333 "Demonomicon of Iggwilv" *'Vepar': Tome of Horrors 2 *'Verin': named only in Monster Manual II (1983) p35, featured in Faces of Evil: the Fiends *'Volisupula': Planes of Chaos, in the Chaos Adventures booklet Vucarik: Hellbound: The Blood War *'Vucarik': Manual of the Planes 2001 pg 100 *'Xazivort': From the Ashes *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yeenoghu Yeenoghu]: Monster Manual (1977), Monster Mythology, Book of Vile Darkness p140 *'Yibyiru': mentioned in Dragon #337 "Demonomicon of Iggwilv" *'Zanassu': (Empires of the Sands, reported dead in Demihuman Deities) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zuggtmoy Zuggtmoy]: Temple of Elemental Evil, Dragon #337 "Demonomicon of Iggwilv" *'Zzyczesiya': named only in Faces of Evil: the Fiends Lesser Demons Balor (Type VI demon) *'Alzoll': mentioned in Dungeon Master's Guide (1979) *'Balor': mentioned in Dungeon Master's Guide (1979) *'Buphalthus': Bastion of Broken Souls *'Dakunth': Dragon #24 "Ramifications of Alignment" *'Errtu': mentioned in Dungeon Master's Guide (1979), appears in the novel "The Crystal Shard", reappears in a later novel, possibly "Passage to Dawn" *'Glyphimor': H4 - Throne of Bloodstone, Dead Gods *'Grintharke': I12- Egg of the Phoenix, mentioned in FR5 - The Savage Frontier page 8, 42, 59, and 63 (Killed off in Hellgate Keep and The North backstory) *'Henjar': Well of Worlds p52 *'Illssender': Hellbound: The Blood War, The Dark of the War, page 24 *'Miirta': Well of Worlds p52 *'Ndulu': mentioned in Dungeon Master's Guide (1979), appears in Dragon #91 "Treasure Trove" in the entry for Demonbane (reprinted in FR4 - The Magister p57), mentioned in Sea of Fallen Stars, appears in Champions of Ruin under write-up of Eltab *'Raachaak': "The Paladins", book two of the Forgotten Realms' Double Diamond Triangle Saga. *'Severik': Book of Vile Darkness, pg 129 *'Tamion': Bastion of Broken Souls *'Tarnhem': Return to the Tomb of Horrors, Manual of the Planes (2001) *'Ter-Soth': mentioned in Dungeon Master's Guide (1979), appears in H4 - The Throne of Bloodstone, page 47 *'Wendonai': mentioned in Dungeon Master's Guide (1979), detailed in Lost Empires of Faerun, pages 52, 54-55 Marilith (Type V demon) *'Aishapra': mentioned in Dungeon Master's Guide (1979), and on WotC's site http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/fc/20050921a *'Alakora': Dungeon #133, p79 *'Baltoi -The Sleeping Beast': Van Richten's Guide to Fiends *'Byakala' is an advanced marilith with the Smoking Eye template, found in The Shackled City *'Jaranda': Planes of Chaos, the Book of Chaos, p24 *'Kaliva': Dungeon #60, p55 *'Kevokulli': mentioned in Dungeon Master's Guide (1979) *'Lillianth': Night Below *'Marilith': mentioned in Dungeon Master's Guide (1979) *'Morag': Queen of the Demonweb Pits, by Paul Kidd *'Rehnaremme': mentioned in Dungeon Master's Guide (1979) *'Riza': Well of Worlds p52 *'Shesinellek': Night Below *'Taramanda:' Hellbound: The Blood War, The Dark of the War, page 24 *'Unhath and Reluhantis': Book of Vile Darkness, p132 *'Vil': Dungeon #84 p45 *'Viractuth': Book of Vile Darkness web enhancement http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20030117a Nalfeshnee (Type IV demon) *'Bilwhr': mentioned in Dungeon Master's Guide (1979) *'Ebonbane': trapped in a sword in the Dungeon adventure "Bane of the Shadowborn," Ravenloft darklord, originates from the Great Kingdom in Greyhawk, apparently *'Johud': mentioned in Dungeon Master's Guide (1979) *'Judge Gabberslug': Uncaged: Faces of Sigil *'Malev': Dungeon Magazine #54 p26 *'Malistroi': Van Richten's Guide to Fiends *'The Marquesse of Loss': Hellbound: The Blood War, The Dark of the War, page 24 *'Nalfeshnee': mentioned in Dungeon Master's Guide (1979) *'Oulstra: Hellbound': The Blood War, The Dark of the War, page 24 *'Taphaeon: Hellbound': the Blood War, the Manual of the Planes (2001 *'Tuerny the Merciless': Return of the Eight *'Ygrax the Skullbiter': Planes of Chaos p25 *'Zerevimeel': "War of the Spider Queen Book VI: Resurrection" *'Zukothoth': FR5 - The Savage Frontier page 54 (according to legend, the hero Beorunna destroyed him by collapsing a cavern on both of them) Glabrezu (Type III demon) *'Belshazu': "War of the Spider Queen Book V: Annihilation" *'Crumhorn': Dungeon Magazine #70 pg 62 *'G'oud'neejh': In the Abyss pg18 *'Sinmaker': Manual of the Planes (2001) *'Ykkandri': Book of Vile Darkness, pg20 Hezrou (Type II demon) *'Ssoril': Dungeon #84 p28 *'Ugrek': In the Cage p44 Vrock (Type I demon) *'The Cuckoo': Standing Stone (presumably referenced again in Heart of Nightfang Spire) *'Grzzlat': I2 Tomb of the Lizard King (on the random encounters table) *'Jaazzpaa': Dungeon #25 "The Standing Stones of Sundown" *'Rhunad': Heart of Nightfang Spire *'Shaakat, Rejik, and Morbaat': "The Paladins", book two of the Forgotten Realms' Double Diamond Triangle Saga. Tanar'ri Molydeus *'The Fiend-Sage of Rel Astra': Ivid the Undying *'Sleepless': Planes of Chaos p29 *'Tarnshaff the Grim': Planes of Chaos p24 *'White Shadow': Planes of Chaos p24 Goristro *'Owantz': Planes of Chaos p28 Babau *'Blackhelm': Reverse Dungeon (does this product have at least one more demon in it?) *'Kaxathros': Dungeon Magazine#45, pg. 61-62, "Prism Keep" *'Koroxon': Dungeon Magazine #64 pg 42 *'Rotting Jack': Planes of Chaos, The Book of Chaos, page 29 *'The Whistling Fiend': Van Richten's Guide to Fiends Chasme *'Vakuul': "War of the Spider Queen Book VI: Resurrection" Nabassu *'Keekaku': Planes of Chaos, The Book of Chaos, page 33 *'Norglemist': Planes of Chaos p19 Succubus *'Chiryn': Well of Worlds pg 45 *'Elsepeth': Van Richten's Guide to Fiends *'Fall-From-Grace': a redeemed succubus (she's LN), is from the Planescape: Torment computer game. She also appears in the Torment novel, and has her stats given in Dragon #264 *'Idalla': Forge of Fury *'Karylin': Dungeon Magazine #55 pg 40 *'Latana': Well of Worlds pg 97 *'Maretta': Planes of Chaos, The Book of Chaos, pg 28 *'Meerena': The Deva Spark pg 14 *'Red Shroud': Planes of Chaos, the Book of Chaos pg 25, and Manual of the Planes (2001) *'Silussa': Queen of the Spiders *'Yattara': Book of Vile Darkness, pg 133 Incubus *'The Gentleman Caller': Van Richten's Guide to Fiends Wastrilith *'Jaziritheil': Night Below Bar-lgura *'Blarj': The Deva Spark p14 *'Brutus': Dungeon Magazine #55 p22 *'Moroz': Dungeon Magazine #55 p22 *'Rukubee': Dungeon Magazine #55 p22 *'Simutan': Dungeon Magazine #54 p32 *'Stkal': Well of Worlds p97 Armanite *'The Amber Stallion': Planes of Chaos, The Book of Chaos, page 32 Uridezu *'Raashub': "War of the Spider Queen Book V: Annihilation" Alu-Fiend *'Aliisza': "War of the Spider Queen" series *'Athoz': Dungeon #10 *'Haarsa': Well of Worlds p97 *'Janelle': Night Below *'Lynnara': Night Below *'Marisha the Fox': In the Cage p50 *'Umbra': Dungeon Magazine #55 p38 *'Villiane': Night Below Cambion *'Acererak': Return to the Tomb of Horrors *'Baron Kerzinen of Rookroost': Iuz the Evil *'Bleeding Setch': On Hallowed Ground p26 *'Dirngrin': Dungeon Magazine #55 p23 *'Kaanyr Vhok': "War of the Spider Queen" series *'MacDaer': Dungeon #13 *'Malocchio': Van Richten's Guide to Fiends *'Marionnen': Iuz the Evil *'Nangir': Dungeon #10 *'Splitfang' (proxy of Yeenoghu, in his lair The Seeping Woods); not sure which book I found this in *'Marquis Fearson': Well of Worlds p95 *'Mortai': Well of Worlds p95 *'Rule-of-Three': In the Cage p56 Quasit *'Jot': Sunless Citadel *'Rantash': Planescape Campaign Setting (Sigil and Beyond) p50 *'Yazbat': Dungeon Magazine #64 pg 44 Rutterkin *'Huggre': Dungeon Magazine #54 p26 Dretch *'Tenser': Return of the Eight Manes Other demons and demonic creatures *'Alusiel' (Faces of Evil: the Fiends, page 63) A fallen trumpet archon, ruler of the city Mal Arundak in the Rainless Waste (catalogued as the 403rd layer). Alusiel is growing increasingly demonic with the passing years. *'The Knight Errant': A humanoid demon bound about with rings of cold fire and dripping with lightning. It allows no one who look at it to live, no matter how far it must hunt those who try to flee. From Faces of Evil: The Fiends. *'Vis Nirrin Vis' (Planes of Chaos, The Book of Chaos) The greatest warleader of the varrangoin. *'Abaia Bebilith' - Abyss The Deva Spark 8 *'Za'rafas Tanar'ri' (KIA) - Abyss Manifesto 123 *'Hissboda Tanar'ri' - Abyss (Naratyr) Chaos - Travelogue 14 *'Fosnatu'u Tanar'ri' - Rigus Manifesto 18 *'Tattershade', King of Rats Shadow Fiend - Sigil (Lower Ward) In the Cage 50 *'Ammet, Half-Dragon Balor' - Bastion of Broken Souls (the original was advanced to 19 HD. It is unclear if it should be advanced in 3.5 rules, but presumably not; was bound as Ashardalon's heart; Has a three-strand artifact whip named Helltongue; called Eater of Souls) :(Ashardalon, Half-Fiend Great Red Wyrm - Bastion of Broken Souls; bound Ammet as his heart) :The Cathezar, Half-Chain Devil/Half-Marilith - Bastion of Broken Souls (originally a servant of Demogorgon/Aameul; depending on events, she may be either dead or serve Ammet now) *FR7 Hall of Heroes page 18 and 78 features The Earth Spider, listed as a powerful demon. *Hall of Heroes also mentions Phalse, a humanoid demon with the head of a beholder who disguises himself as a halfling. Phalse also appears as an ally of Moander and others in the novel Azure Bonds, if I recall correctly. *'Jeggred': "War of the Spider Queen" series (male Draegloth) *From the Book of Vile Darkness web enhancement http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20030117a, Rhyxali has ... an advanced elite shadow demon named Kadasha. *'Cazmus' Dungeon Magazine pg43 polymorph accident transformed left side of body&face into that of a Nabassu Dungeon #95 has several demons from "Porphyry House Horror": **'Tyralandi', a CE half-fiend/half-nymph Thrall of Graz'zt (page 79) **'Wilarue', a corpse succubus (that is, a succubus with the corpse template from the BoVD) (page 88) **'Aranthus', an orlath demon (page 95) (orlath demons are described on page 97)